If It Was Me
by hyurinkim
Summary: Jaejoong mengira bagaimana jika sosok gadis itu adalah dirinya. Apakah nasibnya akan sama seperti sekarang? / "Kau tidak akan pantas menggantikan eonni." / "Kau lebih dari apa yang dia katakan." / "Tapi aku-" [YUNJAE/CHANGMIN(GS)/YAOI] CH3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Kau tidak akan pantas menggantikan _eonni._ Aku heran kenapa _oppa_ bisa suka padamu. Apa kau mengguna-gunanya? Cih."

Changmin mendorong bahu Jaejoong kasar. Sedangkan yang didorong hanya menunduk sambil sesekali menatap nanar pada Changmin.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau mencoba mendekatinya. Jauhi dia! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ketus Changmin.

Seusai mengatakannya, Changmin berbalik dan melangkah. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan atap kampus tersebut, Ia berbalik lagi dan menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong.

"Kau harus tahu, kalau sesungguhnya kau itu tak lebih baik dari wanita penggoda di luar sana. Apa kau tak tahu kelaminmu sendiri? Heh."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Changmin sudah benar-benar meninggalkan atap tersebut. Tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kemudian diusapnya dengan kasar.

 **IF IT WAS ME**

 _Jung_ Yunho x _Kim_ Jaejoong

ft. _Shim_ Changmin (GS)

 **YAOI !**

 **Sepenuhnya cerita adalah milik saya.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

 **warning! alur kecepetan._.**

Yunho menggapai lengan kecil milik seseorang yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya. Membuat sang pemilik lengan tercekat dan terhenti di tempat. Senyuman ceria terpasang di muka Yunho. Ia segera menarik lengan tersebut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hei?" Ia terkekeh melihat wajah lucu sang kekasih. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"W-wae? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Yunho dengan sedikit khawatir. Perlahan, Jaejoong—kekasihnya—menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Yunho masih sedikit khawatir tentang nya, namun Ia menepis semua itu. Kemudian Ia menggenggam tangan sang lelaki.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kita berkencan hari ini. Oke?"

Di luar dugaannya, Jaejoong malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan menghentakkan lengannya sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Itu semua membuat Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _pria_ nya ini?

Belum sempat Yunho bertanya, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk bertanya bahkan mencegatnya. Sebenarnya Yunho sangat ingin mencegat pria mungil-nya satu itu. Setidaknya seperti itu sebelum seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Oppa, ayo pulang bersama. Eomma bilang kalau keluarga Junsu eonni akan datang mengunjungi." Ucap Changmin sesampainya di hadapan Yunho.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung sempit Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dalam ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor kampus, Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun Ia sendiri tak mendengar apa yang Changmin ucapkan padanya.

* * *

 _kau itu tak lebih baik dari wanita penggoda di luar sana._

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Sampai sekarang, Ia masih saja berada di kampus. Di samping semua itu, Ia hanya terus teringat pada ucapan yang Changmin katakan padanya di jam istirahat sebelumnya. Ini juga yang membuatnya menolak ajakan Yunho untuk berkencan. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa Ia salah untuk menjadi tidak normal? Ah, tidak. Jaejoong tidak merasa jika dia tidak normal. Manusia berhak merasakan cinta, bukan? Bahkan kebanyakan orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Jadi apa salahnya?

Ia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu jika sebelum ini Yunho sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Pada wanita. Dan itu belum terlalu lama. Kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu wanita itu meninggalkannya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Sebelum itu, Jaejoong belum menaruh perasaan pada Yunho. Jaejoong sadar, Ia hanya-lah seorang _gay_ kesepian dulunya. Entah bagaimana caranya bisa Yunho tiba-tiba jatuh pada pesonanya.

Bersampingan dengan itu semua, Ia juga sangat tahu jika adik kandung dari Yunho, yaitu Changmin, sangat tidak menyukainya. Itu semua terlihat dari pandangan dingin menusuk yang selalu diberikan Changmin padanya. Dilengkapi dengan perlakuan kasar tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong. Kadang Jaejoong sering menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa dirinya menanggapi Yunho saat pria itu mengatakan jika Ia telah jatuh padanya? Harusnya Ia menolak mentah-mentah Yunho saat itu.

Namun Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya. Bahwa cinta itu buta dan setiap orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan menghela napasnya berat, sebelum uluran tangan berada di hadapannya.

* * *

"Tepat sudah satu tahun Junsu meninggalkan kita." Lirih Tn. Kim. Semua orang tertunduk di ruangan itu. Suasana sedih meliputi ruangan dengan nuansa mewah tersebut. Termasuk Yunho yang larut dalam mengingat memori lamanya dengan sang kekasih tercinta. Setidaknya begitu sebelum senyum seorang Kim Jaejoong selalu terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku harap.. Yunho tak terlalu tertekan lagi dengan ini semua." Tuan Kim memberikan senyum tipis nya pada Yunho, yang dibalas senyuman tipis juga olehnya. Bohong jika Ia bilang Ia masih bertahan pada kesedihan yang mendalam dengan mendiang Junsu. Buktinya, jika Ia masih mencintai Junsu, apa maksudnya dengan mengencani Jaejoong?

Sementara Yunho yang larut dalam pikirannya, Changmin juga mengumpat dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Ia tak terima mengingat Oppanya yang telah berkencan dengan orang lain selain mendiang Junsu yang sangat Ia sayangi. Terlebih, orang tersebut adalah pria. Sebenarnya Changmin tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Yunho untuk mengencani Jaejoong. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu, tak usah berlama-lama, ayo kita pergi mengunjungi Junsu." Suara bass tuan Jung menggema di penjuru ruangan.

* * *

"Yoochun?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Untuk apa Yoochun ada disini? Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar dengan pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah 2 jam berlalu setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ia akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Yoochun dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporanku. Hukuman terlambat." Kekehnya. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum. Ia ingat kalau Yoochun tadi sempat diminta Dosen Lim untuk menemuinya di ruang kesiswaan. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan jawaban Yoochun.

"Kenapa tak pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menggunakan tas ranselnya dan mengajak Yoochun untuk melangkah pulang bersama. "Hm, aku tadi melihat seperti bayangan seseorang di tangga. Jadi, sebelum aku pulang kuputuskan untuk mengeceknya." Yoochun tersenyum. Ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong. Jadilah percakapan mereka hanya sebatas seperti ini saja. Tak ada yang spesial.

Jaejoong sedikit menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau.. mendengar suara orang menangis tadi?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Melihat Jaejoong yang menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Yoochun juga menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap 'ada-apa' pada Jaejoong.

"A-ah, itu, tidak. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan saja." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke Yoochun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sejujurnya Jaejoong cukup geli melihat tatapan Yoochun padanya. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" Seru Jaejoong kemudian menarik Yoochun untuk pulang bersamanya. Pria bertubuh mungil itu berjalan mendahului Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan semangat menuju gerbang kampus. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kecil Jaejoong.

Memang benar jika mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi, apakah salah jika Yoochun menginginkan untuk semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat beristirahat, Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Yoochun dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Jaejoong mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yoochun.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku. Sudah sore, pulanglah." Jaejoong berucap dengan halus. Yoochun membalasnya dengan tangan yang Ia bentuk menjadi simbol OK. Namun Jaejoong heran mengapa Yoochun masih tetap diam di depan rumahnya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Alisnya mengkerut. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Masuklah. Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah masuk."

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun yang mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya.

 **IF IT WAS ME**

 _Jung_ Yunho x _Kim_ Jaejoong

ft. _Shim_ Changmin (GS)

 **YAOI !**

 **Sepenuhnya cerita adalah milik saya.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

Yunho meletakkan tuxedo hitamnya pada kursi. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi itu dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah menjenguk pemakaman Junsu. Pikirannya menerawang pada saat Jaejoong menolak ajakan kencannya. Yunho sebenarnya bingung dengan perlakuan Jaejoong.

Tok tok

Sebelum Yunho sempat meraih ponselnya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintunya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau berseru mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Yunho meraih ponselnya dan membuka kontak seseorang yang Ia rindukan saat ini.

"Oppa."

Alis Yunho terangkat begitu mendengar panggilan sang adik. Meskipun itu dia tetap mengetikkan pesan pada Jaejoong.

" _ada apa denganmu? apa aku melakukan kesalahan? jangan seperti ini, jaejoong. aku harap kau membalas pesanku."_

"Siapa?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat sang Adik sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Changmin mendengus. Tanpa dipertanyakan siapa, sebenarnya Ia sudah tahu kalau sosok itu pastilah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan sang adik lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" ujar Yunho lalu menatap Changmin. Entah karena apa, lama kelamaan mata Changmin berair. Tetesan air mata pun sudah terlihat siap untuk menetes.

"Aku.. sudah lelah.."

* * *

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya pada kasur empuknya dan menutup matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sejuk. Sejenak Ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Yunho. Sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba-raba permukaan kasur, begitu pula dengan tangan kirinya, mencari dimana keberadaan sang ponsel. Ketika Ia menemukannya, Jaejoong segera membuka matanya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

Ia menghela napasnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut dan melemparkan ponselnya pada kasur. Ia ingin membalas pesan Yunho, namun tangannya serasa kaku untuk menuliskan pesan singkat sekalipun itu hanyalah satu huruf. Tanpa memperdulikan semua itu lagi, Ia menutup matanya dan segera terlelap.

* * *

Hari ini Jaejoong ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Karena terlalu terburu-buru—takut terlambat, Ia akhirnya melangkah dalam kesendiriannya di koridor kampus. Matanya memandang ke arah kakinya yang tanpa berhenti melangkah menyusuri jalanan koridor. Merasa bosan, Ia mendongakkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sedikit membesarkan matanya. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang menatap ke arah ruang seni musik dengan tatapan yang err.. nanar? Langkahannya terhenti di tempat. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Changmin yang sedang menarik koper birunya.

Pandangan Changmin beralih, dan terjadilah kontak mata antara keduanya. Namun berbeda dari hari lainnya, Changmin terlihat lelah dan raut wajahnya tak berubah menjadi angkuh. Gadis itu melewati Jaejoong dengan menunduk. Tak seperti biasanya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menjadi patung. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, namun Ia tak menemukan Changmin disana. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan melangkah menuju kelasnya yang tak jauh dari sana, lalu disambut dengan sambutan hangat dari Yoochun.

* * *

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kelas Jaejoong. Kebetulan kelasnya keluar lebih cepat dari kelas yang lainnya karena dosen mereka memiliki urusan. Kakinya bergerak cepat melihat pintu kelas Jaejoong sudah terbuka. Karena Ia berniat membuat kejutan, maka Yunho menunggu di depan ruangan kelas Jaejoong.

Lama sudah Ia menunggu, sampai dosennya sendiri pun sudah beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yunho menghela napasnya. Tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi, Yunho akhirnya melangkahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya cukup marah dan cemburu karena ketika Ia masuk, hal yang dilihatnya bukanlah hal yang seharusnya Ia lihat. Dengan cepat Ia membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong.

* * *

Changmin menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan kode tersendiri di dalamnya. Disampingnya terdapat seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang mempersilahkan Changmin melewati nya, menuju ruangan dengan puluhan kursi didalamnya. Gadis ini menarik kopernya dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang berjejer dengan rapi di ruangan itu. Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang pentingnya ke dalam tas, Ia melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih satu jam lagi, Ia memang harus bersabar. Kemudian Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi koper dan tas miliknya.

Setelah satu jam kemudian, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah benda yang berdengung keras. Bagaimanapun, Ia harus siap untuk menghadapi segala rintangan yang akan Ia lalui nanti disana.

 _to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho menghela napasnya. Ia menatap kumpulan kawannya yang sibuk memberikannya saran akan kisah cintanya. Mungkin berkali-kali sudah Ia memantapkan hatinya dan menepis semua prasangka dan perasaan buruknya akan Jaejoong dan pria itu. Namun Ia tetap tidak bisa mengindahkannya. Pikirannya terus menerus tertuju pada Jaejoong, dan juga pria itu. Mungkinkah Jaejoong punya yang lain darinya?

"Fokus, Yunho!" seru salah satu sahabat karibnya ketika konsentrasinya buyar karena semua pikiran dan prasangka buruknya.

"Ah, ne." Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian mulai memukul bola biliar tersebut. Meskipun sesekali Ia masih saja membayangkan sosok itu.

Sosok pria yang bersama kekasihnya. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya pria itu. Tanpa sadar, genggamannya pada stik bola biliar itupun menguat.

 **IF IT WAS ME**

 _Jung_ Yunho x _Kim_ Jaejoong

ft. _Shim_ Changmin (GS)

 **YAOI !**

 **Sepenuhnya cerita adalah milik saya.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

"Apa kau ada acara setelah pulang?" Yoochun terlihat berjalan mendekati bangku dimana Jaejoong duduk. Lawan bicaranya itu tampak sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan-peralatan tulisnya dan buku-buku yang tadi Ia keluarkan, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Sesaat mereka terdiam dengan jarak wajah mereka yang terbilang cukup dekat.

"A-aku rasa tidak ada." Balas Jaejoong dengan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Yoochun sedikit tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Jaejoong. "Ayo kita ke taman."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak akibat perlakuan Yoochun yang berani—baginya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kau tak ada acara?" itu suara Yoochun—yang lagi-lagi bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada acara tidak berarti kalau aku tidak ada kegiatan di rumah." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yoochun. "Tugas yang kemarin belum ku kerjakan. Mungkin bisa nanti, karena tugas nya masih lama. Tapi aku ingin mengerjakannya sekarang." Jaejoong berbalik, menatap ke arah Yoochun.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku duluan, ya? Sampai jumpa!" Pria cantik itu kemudian meninggalkan Yoochun dengan debaran di hati pria tampan tersebut. Mungkin memang Jaejoong menolak ajakannya dengan halus, tapi sikap Jaejoong tadi cukup membuat hatinya berdebar untuk sekian kalinya. Dan setelah memandangi Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin berjalan menjauhi kampus, Yoochun juga membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terdapat di parkiran kampus.

Jaejoong menatapi jalanan yang Ia lewati juga pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk dipandanginya. Rumahnya terbilang cukup jauh dari kampus, jadi Ia mengambil keputusan untuk hanya berjalan hingga halte. Setidaknya begitu sebelum bau menyengat mendominasi penciumannya.

* * *

Changmin menghela napasnya menatapi setumpuk berkas yang berada di mejanya. "Waktumu tak banyak, nona Jung. Segera selesaikan berkas ini dan kau boleh pulang ke Korea." Suara tegas itu sedikit menggema di ruangan Changmin yang dapat dibilang cukup luas. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya. Kemudian pemilik suara tegas tadi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan gadis ini.

Dengan perlahan Changmin membuka satu perssatu berkas yang diberikan pak tua tadi, lalu mengerjakannya dengan semua kejeniusan yang dimilikinya. Sebenarnya Ia tak tahan, otaknya disuruh bekerja tanpa henti selama 24 jam dan itu berulang lagi esok harinya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana hitam kantung matanya saat pulang ke Korea nanti.

Baru buka berkas itu saja sudah membuat otak Changmin pusing tujuh keliling. Ini bukan ahlinya, Ia mengambil kuliah jurusan akutansi dan menjadi direktur seperti ini bukanlah jurusannya—yang jelas-jelas kalau menjadi direktur itu membuatnya setidaknya menguasai ilmu perbisnis-an yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

Sebenarnya Ia sedikit membenci kakaknya yang mengambil jurusan musik. Juga ayahnya yang menyuruhnya dengan alasan _setidaknya kau menguasai cara berhitung yang lebih dari kakakmu_. Ia menghela napasnya dan segera menyelesaikan berkas-berkas itu.

* * *

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati sekawanan pria-pria berbadan besar yang tampaknya sedang mabuk. Bau alkohol yang mencuat dari mulut mereka membuat Jaejoong mual. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Ia mencoba berlari. Namun terlambat, salah satu tangan dari mereka telah mencekatnya, menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

"Hey gadis cantik, tidak baik bagimu berkeliaran seperti ini. Hari sudah mau malam, kau tahu?" Jaejoong rasanya ingin membogem mentah wajah orang satu ini. Dia juga tahu bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan setengah enam, langit juga sudah menggelap. Kalau belum, mungkin Jaejoong sudah menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke kedai tteokppokki langganannya yang tak jauh dari sini.

Cengkraman orang itu pada lengan Jaejoong semakin kuat, membuat Jaejoong semakin susah melepaskannya. Sebelum ada lengan orang yang lebih besar menepis cengkraman orang tersebut dan menyingkirkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Pria bertubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong itu mulai berkelahi dan menghabisi kawanan mabuk tadi.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat bersembunyi di belakang pria itu. Terutama saat pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa baru pulang?" Suaranya terdengar datar. Namun kekhawatiran dapat Jaejoong tangkap dari suara pria itu.

Yunho—pria itu—tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Ia memakaikan jaket kulitnya pada Jaejoong dan itu pun sedikit kebesaran pada tubuh Jaejoong. Tak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang tampaknya masih kaget, Ia mulai mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Selain itu, tampaknya mereka berdua masih memiliki banyak masalah yang belum mereka tuntaskan.

"Jaejoong-ah, mari kita saling jujur, eoh?"

"Apa kau.. mau putus?"

 _to be continued_

 _maaf lebih pendek dan update lama yaa T-T_

iamyourboojae - iya semoga jaejoong nya gt ya:3 kyu ya? hm ntar dipikirin ya:3 btw happy yunjae day juga huhu lupa ngucapin-w- makasi udh review yaa

\- iya hehe makasih udah review yaa3


End file.
